Casteless Tank
"Sure it's faster, but it's less accurate, it's not as versatile, and if both barrels are fired broadside, the thing almost falls over. Take it to the paint shop, paint it black, and give it to the Casteless, it will suit them fine." Dragyia on the DMT Mk III-X's abysmal trials. ''"Dragyia may have called it a failure, but it's a hundred times better than our old tank." ''No56 on the DMT Mk III-X shortly after the Casteless recieved it. The Dragoian Medium Tank Mk III-X, DMT III-X, Casteless Tank or "That Old Relic" for short, is a prototype Dragoian made tank which has been used extensively by the Casteless ever since it's transfer in early 1926. Technical Specifications *Crew Complement: 2 *Length: 57.6 Arbitary Units (With Plating), 57 Arbitary Units without. *First Produced: 1925 *Armaments: **2 Turreted 340mm Figurehead cannons **4x Dragonus 8mm machine-guns (2 in the nostrils of each figurehead. *Shields (Only after 2013): SoulTech Shields *Maximum Speed: 31mph *Engines: **1 Uprated Dragnite fuelled turbine *Constructor: Dragoians Overview Constructed to test the Double Figurehead Turret to see if such a turret would be more useful in combat situations, especially against Medium and Heavy tanks, than the typical armament of a single 340mm Figurehead and the 180 degree 180mm. A redesigned hull gave a little more space for the large 340mm shells, allowing for more 340mm shells, but less shells total than a typical DMT Mk III. This gave the Mk III-X less sustainability in combat as well as losing any firepower on the front should the turret be facing to the back. The only things the DMT Mk III-X did better than a typical DMT Mk III was it's top speed, 2mph higher, and a stronger front armor due to the lack of the 180mm cannons vertical casing. As the front armor of a DMT Mk III was already nigh on impervious to anything short of a heavy tank shell or heavy artillery shell, the armor point was kind of moot, and the 2mph speed difference, especially when considering the wireless power transfer system would add enough extra weight to slow the tank down, was also rather moot. The only thing in the DMT Mk III-X to make it into production was it's uprated engine, and even then it wasn't used for it's original purpose of extra speed, but rather extra economy to allow for longer operation time. The major flaws of the DMT Mk III-X were that it wasn't much of an upgrade, with the awkward to aim Double Figurehead Turret, lack of the 180mm cannon and the rather disturbing amount of lean that could be obtained if both 340mm Figureheads were fired at the same time while they were pointing sideways. Scrappage As the DMT Mk III-X was a failure, it should've been scrapped or converted back into a DMT Mk III. Dragyia Agthe decided, as the most influential tank commander in the Dragoian Imperial Army, and primary overseer of any new tank designs, that to scrap the tank would be a waste as there was such a fitting home for such a failure of a tank in the army, the Casteless. Dragyia decided, more trying to be ironic than to actually be helpful, to replace the Casteless' antique and abused DMT Mk I with the DMT Mk III-X that Dragyia likened to behing "just as much of an outcast as the members of the squad". Casteless Ownership When the DMT Mk III-X had finished being repainted in the Casteless livery and sent to the Casteless, it was greeted with admiration as it was the first piece of new equipment the Casteless had received since 1903 (the previous tank). Much like the previous tank, the now named Casteless Tank would form the backbone of the squad serving as both a defensive platform on which to hold a location as well an offensive weapon to make pushes with. During it's years of use and abuse by the Casteless, the Casteless Tank gained many battlescars as well as many trips to the repair shops. Due to the amount of abuse the tank has taken in it's life, as well as the low budget repairs (the Casteless get rushed repairs to clear their antiquated equipment from any repair shop) has left the tank beaten, dented and with badly fitting hatches. In 1929, the Casteless Tank received an upgrade which consisted of a few armour plates over the turret as well as 2 on the rear. These plates were fitted to provide not only additional armouring to these areas, but also be easy to repair so that instead of welding a new plate over any damage, the plate could be bent back into it's rough shape and reattached with minimal welding. In 1939, the Casteless Tank's interior was the first thing seen by No56's child James who had just been born inside the tank. Private Ownership In 2016, the Casteless Tank went from being owned to the military to being privately owned. This was due to it being shipped down to Dragoia (Planet) after No56 convinced it's current maintenance chief, Sergeant Grindwold, to have the tank transferred off Dragyia's ship (along with Gus' Crossbow and all it's bolts) to a repair facility on Dragoia (Planet) where it could be properly repaired, onboard the Starfire which was due to be flown to the ship museum on Dragoia (Planet) (after being cleaned and serviced (where possible) by the Casteless to be up to museum quality) in a few days. The tank was then stolen along with the Starfire by No56 and her family a day before the Starfire was due to leave. Since that point, the Casteless Tank served few purposes but was used to travel short distances and provide covering fire for any escape from hostiles. Category:Dragoians Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Dragoian Vehicles Category:Dragoian Weapons